Grave Digger
The is a Drowning Doom melee infantry unit. Story The Grave Diggers are first encountered during "Doom's Dawn", where they attack Ironheade alongside other Doom units. They appear as enemies throughout many of the subsequent missions, and frequently skirmish with Ironheade patrols throughout the Zaulian Jungle, Swamps and the lands surrounding the Dry Ice Mines and the Sea of Black Tears. Role Basic melee infantry, upgradable. Grave Diggers attack targets with the shovels they carry. They are less powerful than their counterparts in the Ironheade or Tainted Coil factions, but more of them are created per group (6 individuals, instead of 4). Unlike the Headbangers and the Soul Kissers, the Grave Diggers stand still when idle. Double Team Drowned Ophelia falls into a Grave Digger's hole and is able to travel beneath the ground; when the time is right, she can burst forth, producing a large explosion. Unlike most Double Team attacks, Ophelia cannot disengage from this double team without actually attacking. Activating this move will cause the Grave Digger to dig a hole, which Ophelia jumps into. She can then move about underground until the player chooses to attack, at which point she will burst out of the ground, causing an explosion that deals damage to all enemy units near her. While underground, Ophelia cannot be attacked through conventional means, so the player can also use the Double Team defensively. However, it takes a few moments for the Grave Digger to dig the hole, during which Ophelia cannot move or attack, leaving her vulnerable. Quotes when idle}} when being healed}} if an enemy avatar flies away}} if Drowned Ophelia plays a solo nearby}} when in combat}} when in combat}} when idle}} after killing enemy avatar}} when idle}} when idle}} when idle}} when Drowned Ophelia flies away}} when enemies approach}} when Drowned Ophelia flies away}} when idle}} when idle}} when moving to beacon}} when idle}} when in combat}} when in combat}} when moving to beacon}} when on fire}} when enemies approach}} when enemy stage is destroyed}} when idle}} when idle}} when commanded}} when their stage is destroyed}} Trivia *The Grave Diggers are voiced by Johnny Hawkes, Matt Mercer, Craig Marker, and Yuri Lowenthal. *The appearance of the Grave Diggers resembles that of The Cure's lead singer, Robert Smith. *Grave Diggers can lose both their head and free arm when damaged, but can still move and attack. Healing effects do not regenerate their lost body parts. *Despite seeing the fan blast that occurs when an avatar hits a Merch Booth or Fan Leech, the Grave Digger double-team still does damage. This can be useful at the beginning of a multiplayer match, as it takes quite a bit of time for one group of Grave Diggers to get rid of a Leech, while four or five double-teams will take it out quickly. *The Grave Diggers have the single biggest squad size in the game (6, in a 3 man wide by 2 man deep formation) akin to the "6" position on a die. *A Grave Digger was seen playing Six-Stringed Sorrow in the PC port announcement trailer. Gallery Brutal-legend-xbox-360-264.jpg Gravedigger Shovel.png MeltedDigger.jpg Facemelter Grave.jpg Facemelter Black Tears.jpg Gravedigger Facemelter.jpg Doom Warriors.png Grave Digger Dead.png Gravedigger Blue.jpg Grave Digger Guitar.png|Grave Digger rocking out with the Six-Stringed Sorrow. Grave Digger.png|Grave Digger entry in the Tour Book. ConceptArt16.jpg|Grave Digger concept art. Category:Drowning Doom Category:Units Category:Tear Drinkers